The present invention pertains to variable air volume (VAV) systems and particularly to balancing systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to such systems in conjunction with HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning) systems.
The present invention may appear to be related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,826, issued Apr. 15, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,678, issued Mar. 25, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,812, issued Jan. 2, 1996.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,826, issued Apr. 15, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,678, issued Mar. 25, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,812, issued Jan. 2, 1996, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/427,750, filed Jun. 29, 2006, are hereby incorporated by reference.